Factions High School
by booksforbreakfast
Summary: A simple Divergent High fanfic. When Tris transfers to Factions High and meets Four, a mysterious junior. What will happen as they get to know each other. No factions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction. This is my first one, so go easy on me with the comments. In my story, Tris and Tobias are the same age, so enjoy reading.**

**Tris POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _My alarm clock blares into my ear, signaling the start of the official worst day of my life.

"No!" I yell, and force myself out of bed. I walk out of my room and into my brother Caleb's. "Caleb, if I refused to go to school, what would happen?" He's already dressed in a blue sweater vest over a blue shirt with jeans, reading.

"You'd get detention." Is it worth it? Well, it's not worth my mom's wrath.

"Thanks." I walk back to my room. I go over to my walk in closet, and try to decide what to wear. My mom is a famous fashion designer, so it's not like I don't have an abundance of clothes. I take out a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black off the shoulder shirt with a flame on it. I change, and head downstairs. I take out the toaster, put in two pieces off bread, and brush my hair while I wait. I throw it in a bun, and take out my toast. I scarf it down, and looking at the clock, I determine that I have five minutes until I have to go. I run and brush my teeth, then grab my bag and keys. I have no time to say goodbye to my little four-year-old brother Grayson. I pull on my scuffed combat boots, and head out to the six car garage to get in my pick-up. Even though my mom has tons of money, I preferred a black pick up to the green Ferrari that Caleb has.

I start the car, and head over to the school, trying to focus on driving instead of my growing nerves.

When I get to the school, I park in a parking space next to a motorcycle, and then practically sprint in. I got my schedule in the mail two days ago, so I know what room number I'm going to. I race down the hall to my locker, spin the combo, and open it. I lean against the door, allowing myself a deep breath for the first time today, and look at my schedule.

**1****st****- AP Trigonometry Room- 203**

**2****nd****- AP European History Room- 420**

**3****rd****- AP English Room- 702**

**4****th****- AP Physics Room-501**

**5****th****- Lunch**

**6****th****- French III Room- 304**

**7****th****- Music Room- 111**

**8****th****- Gym Room- 118**

It isn't so bad, but I am wondering about the class. I'm already fluent, why do I have to take it? But I grab my math book and notebook, close my locker, and head to class.

The only seat open is by the door, next to a tall, muscular, dark-haired blue-eyed boy. I sit down next to him, put my stuff under my desk, and wait for the bell.

"Hey." I look over at the boy. "I'm Four. Do you have a pencil I can use?"

"Dude, seriously?" I eye him. "It's the first day of school and you didn't bring a pencil?"

"Well, I was kind of using it as an excuse to talk to you." I roll my eyes and hand him a pencil. "What's your name?"

"Tris."

"Cool. Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Um…" _Briiiiiiiiiiing!_Saved by the bell. I don't know this Four dude. I don't trust him. But I will sit with him at lunch, because he might have nice friends, and I don't know anyone. "Sure." I whisper to him.

He smiles at me as the teacher walks in. "Can I see your schedule?" I pass it to him.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Max. I'm your AP Trig teacher. It's the first day, so we're not going to work. I'm going to show you a little slide show about me." I groan inwardly. Why'd I get this teacher? But at least it's not work. Mr. Max starts the slide show, and a note appears on my desk.

_I have all your classes with you except AP Physics. And seriously? All AP classes and French III? That workload is horrible. _

I write one back. _If I recall, you are taking all AP classes except physics and you're taking French III also. _

_ Touché._

_ :p_

_ See you in EH._

_ Kk. _

I look back at the board and zone out for the rest of the class. For European History my teacher is Harrison, and he does the same thing as Mr. Max. Ms. Monroe, my AP English teacher, has us play an icebreaking game to get to know each other. Physics was boring, and I almost fell asleep.

I walk out of the English room, and find my way to the cafeteria without much trouble. I scan the room, until I see Four standing on a bench, waving both arms in the air. I walk over to him.

"Subtle." I say to him.

"Thanks, I know." He smiles at me. "Can I see your phone?"

"Yeah." I unlock my phone and give it to him. He enters himself as a contact and texts himself.

"There, now you have my number."

"Cool. I'm gonna go get in line for lunch." I start walking towards the lunch line.

"Hey, I'll come with." Four catches up with me.

"Okay. Um, so. Who are the mysterious friends you said I could sit with?" I get a piece of pizza, an apple, and a slice of fantastic-looking cake.

"Um, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Christina. I know you and Christina will be friends." We pay for our food, and I follow him back to his table. It is now filled with people. He sits down and I sit next to him, next to a handsome, dark skinned boy. "Everyone," He says and quiets down the table. "This is Tris. She's a junior and new this year."

"Hi." I lift my hand.

"I'm Uriah," says the boy next to me. "I think we have AP European History Together."

"Yeah." I smile at him.

"My brother Zeke is over there." He points to a boy who is slightly shorter than Uriah, and looks surprisingly like him. "He's dating Shauna, that's Marlene and Lynn, Christina and Will are over there…." He points at the people as he says their names. Looking at the people around me, laughing and talking, I realized that this place won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks you all for the reviews! I loved getting them. I won't ask for reviews before I post the next chapter, but it is still nice to get them! And last time I forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Divergent series.**

**Tris POV**

I walk to French III, and sit down next to Four and Christina. Christina smiles at me, while I receive a text on my phone.

_Hey, it's Christina. I'm gonna text u, because our teacher is really strict._

_How'd you get my #?_

_ Four ;) _

_ Class is starting._

"_Classe Salut, je suis Mme Blanc, vous êtes coincé avec moi cette année. Je vois que nous avons un nouvel élève." _Hi class, I'm Mrs. Blanc, you're stuck with me this year. I see we have a new student. She looks at me. "_S'il vous plaît se lever et de nous parler de vous._" Please stand up and tell us about yourself. I stand up and all eyes are on me.

"_Mon nom est Tris. J'habite à Chicago. J'ai deux frères, Grayson et Caleb, et un chien, Ranger. Je parle couramment le français, et j'aime la langue. Je vis avec ma mère, et je suis un junior." _My name is Tris. I live in Chicago. I have two brothers, Grayson and Caleb, and one dog, Ranger. I speak fluent French, and I love the language. I live with my mom, and I'm a junior_. _I sit back down. I receive a text from Four.

_Wow! I got kinda lost in translation, but that's cool. _

_ Thanks. _

I turn to the front of the class as Mme Blanc reads the syllabus and explains what we will be doing for the year. I copy the homework (write an autobiography about you in French. But it's turned in on Friday) and she lets us leave ten minutes early. I go to my locker, drop everything off, and then head to my next class, Music. I wait outside the classroom, listening to the sounds of guitar and singing voices. I'm very excited about this class because I love playing piano, guitar, violin, flute, and drums.

Uriah, Christina, and Marlene come up and lean next to me on the wall.

"You're all in this class too?" I ask, and Uriah and Marlene nod.

"Yeah, and Four and Lynn." I nod my head. "Hey, Mar, Shauna, and I are going shopping after school. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." Mom will be proud that I made a boatload of friends on the first day. "Afterwards do you guys wanna come over to my house?"

"That would be so awesome!" Christina shrieks, and almost breaks my eardrums.

"We would love to." Marlene smiles at me.

The door to the music room opens, and a bunch of happy, chatty kids stream out. When they are all the way out, we go inside. When I walk in, I almost stop in my tracks. The room is big, and since it is on the east side of the school, it faces Lake Michigan. The room has floor to ceiling windows on the side that does, and since we are on the third floor, it gives the illusion that we are floating. Across from the windows, there are, instead of seats, beanbags. A baby grand piano, drum set and various other instruments sit on an upraised section of floor that goes across the room on the side of the room with the window, which I guess serves as a stage. There are black curtains that are pulled back in front of it, and I can't wait to get my hands on those instruments. There's a desk in the corner, where a young teacher is leaning over the desk.

"Wow," I mutter under my breath as I continue in to the room. "This is so cool."

"Oh, I forgot," Uriah says as he settles himself into a beanbag next to Marlene. "You haven't been in here before."

"It is pretty awesome," Marlene agrees. "And Tori is pretty awesome too." I sit in a bean bag in the front row, in front of Mar and next to Christina.

"You call your teacher by her first name?" I ask, because none of my teachers at my old high school did that.

"I want them to." The teacher, Tori, comes over. She is unlike any teacher I have had before. Her hair is multicolored, she has a nose ring, and she seems way too young to be a teacher. "I don't like Ms. Wu. So, you're the new student?"

"Yes, I'm Tris Prior." I stand up and shake her hand.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Actually, yes I do. I play piano, guitar, drums, violin, and flute. And I sing."

"Very cool. I pair people up according to their musical abilities, so I know just who to pair you with." I smile at her.

"Thank you." Tori smiles at me and goes back to her desk. I sink back into my beanbag, and pull out my phone. I look at the time. We have five minutes until class starts, and Four's still not here. I open messaging and before I can text him, I get another text.

_Hey Trissy._

_Don't call me that. And who is this? _

_Uriah._

_Where'd you get this number? _

_Four._

_Four's been busy then. _

_LOL. __J_

I roll my eyes and type a text to Four. _Where are you? _I just sit there, and chat with Christina. The room fills with people, and class starts, but still no Four. Tori introduces herself and talks a little. Then the door opens, and Four enters. He takes the seat next to me, and look sideways at him. He looks pretty bad. He had a bloody nose, and you can still see it. He also has a black eye. I turn back to Tori, and pay attention.

"Those of you who have had this class before know that every Tuesday we do a thing called Talent Tuesday. This is a day when you will perform in front of the class. It can be a duet, band, solo, anything. Sometimes I will assign groups or partners, and sometimes I will let you do it yourself, and most of the time you can choose the song. But each person will perform." This sounds incredibly fun. "It starts tomorrow." What? People whisper around the class. Tomorrow?

"I will assign you each a partner today. Uriah and Christina, Bruises by Train. Marlene and Shauna, Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. Tris and Four, Rock Me by One Direction…." I smile to myself. I love that song, and I'm happy that I got Four.

"Wanna come to my house after school?" I whisper to Four.

"Yeah, sure." I send a text to Christina saying that I can't go shopping, and then we're dismissed. I go to gym, and all we do is get in our squads and sit around, listening to Mrs. Lauren, our gym teacher, talk about the class.

I go to my locker and get out the two books I'm going to need for tonight. Four stops next to me.

"What's your address?"

"13891 Abnegation Road."

"Hey I live there too!"

"Cool, so just follow me to my house." I walk off and out the door. I dig my keys out of my bag as I walk to my car, and when I get in it I put the keys in the ignition and drive to my house. I unlock the door, and walk in. "Caleb? Are you home?" I hear footsteps approach me from behind and I turn to see….


	3. Chapter 3

**It's snowing in May! Is it just me, or is this wrong? Sorry I haven't updated of late, I've been swamped with homework and end of year stuff and flute. I've also been trying to find time to write my two novels that I'm working on. Oh well. I'm here now. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Four POV**

I follow Tris's black pick-up down the street, in to our neighborhood, and past my house. We go down the street a ways, and then we take a left turn. I've never been down here before. Tris drives up the driveway of a huge house, and parks her car in the garage. I follow her, and I guess she doesn't remember that I'm following her, because she doesn't wait for me as she unlocks the door and steps inside. I park my motorcycle, and follow her in. She's not facing me, and when she hears my footsteps she tenses. She turns around to see me and sighs.

"I thought you were a burglar or something!" She smiles.

"Well, I am many things, but I'm not a thief."

"I don't know you though. For all I know, you could be an axe murderer." She laughs. She has a nice laugh.

"There's always that possibility." I shake my head.

"So," Tris says. "Do you want to get started?"

"Sure."

"Then follow me." Tris puts her bag down by the door and takes off her shoes. I do the same. Then she walks up a large staircase on to a landing. I follow her down a long hallway and into a big square room. The room has those little foam things on the walls **(A/N are those acoustics?)**, a grand piano, two different guitars, a violin, an awesome drum set, a flute and piccolo, and a collection of amps and microphones.

"This is the music room." She says, spreading her arms and walking backwards. "Feel free to play anything that you know how to."

"This is so cool Tris!" I go over to the guitars while she sits at the piano. "Sing something."

Tris wrinkles up her nose. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Go on." I lean against the wall. "I'm waiting."

"Fine." Tris places her hands on the piano. She starts to play.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."

Her voice is beautiful, and sweeps over me. I really am rendered speechless.

"That was beautiful." I stare at her with wide eyes. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mom paid for many lessons."

"Obviously!" I take a step forward. "You are really good. I play the guitar, piano and drums and I sing a little."

"Cool!" Tris grabs an electric guitar and thrusts it at me. "You go." I reluctantly take it.

"Okay…." I plug it in.

"One way or another I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you."

Tris starts playing the drums and chimes in singing.

"I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

LET'S GO

One way or another I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'll get you, I'll get you  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you, I'll meet you

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

(One, two, three, four)

Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

C'mon

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I wanna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another."

She smiles. "You're good too! Wanna get started?"

"Yeah, sure." I smile at her and I head over to the piano, and then almost stop in my tracks. I like Tris. Shoot. Christina's going to rip me for this.

**Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! And sorry for the highlighted music! **

**~BFB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, you guys must hate me right now. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I had finals, flute, then I got sick, and now I have end of year stuff. Woohoo. But I'll try to update more often now, because it's summer for me. Cass Szumigala, I am totally putting you in my Fanfic, and thank you for reviewing ****_every single chapter_****. You are seriously the best friend ever (#WonderChild). Everyone, please review and favorite and follow. And, Google Translate is your friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or Harry Potter. :( **

**Tris POV **

"Bye Four." I hold the door open for him, and look at the stars. They're beautiful. Just like Four. God, did I just think that?

"Bye Tris. It sounds good. We'll do great tomorrow." Four is framed by the door. I wring my hands and hope he doesn't pick up on my nervousness.

"Yeah. It sounds good." I smile. "Well, um, see ya!" I smile again. _No, Tris too much smiling. What are you thinking? _I think to myself. Four looks at me weirdly.

"See ya." He turns around and leaves and I close the door. Then, I slump against it. Caleb and Grayson, who've been hiding in their rooms, come down the stairs. Grayson runs towards me and jumps into my arms.

"Hey Grayson! How was your first day of preschool?" I kneel down and look him in his blue, blue eyes. Grayson sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

"It was bad Trissy. I got in trouble." I really want to punish him, but he's so cute.

"Why'd you get in trouble Grayson?" I look around for Caleb's help, but he's in the living room watching football.

"I pushed Ricky." I pick up Grayson.

"Why'd you push Ricky?" I sit on the couch in the entrance room.

"He said something mean about you. I'm sorry Trissy."

I look at Grayson and tilt my head. "Well, I don't think I can punish you for that." I stand up with him on my hip. "Thanks buddy." Grayson gives me a small smile. "Do you wanna have pizza tonight?" Grayson kicks his legs and I put him down.

"PIZZA!" Grayson runs into the other room.

I call for pizza, ready to enjoy a night with my favorite boys.

The following week went fast. Four, Christina, the rest of the gang, and I became fast friends. On Friday, we decided to go shopping. When I say decided, I mean that I was forced. And the boys are not going. Yippee.

I follow Christina, Mar, and Shauna into a store.

"Come on Tris!" Christina says. "Look around, this is fun!"

"I have no intention of buying anything." I look pointedly at Marlene, who already has about two dozen dresses and skirts on her arm.

"But Tris," Shauna comes up to me with a dress. "This would look so beautiful on you." She holds up a dress. I must say, it is beautiful. It is strapless, and the top is jet black that fades to gray, and a skinny white belt pulls it all together.

"It is pretty Shauna, but why would I need it?"

"Homecoming, of course."Christina comes out of a dressing room in a gold strapless dress. "Do you like it?"

"Too flashy." She nods. I tilt my head at her. "And Homecoming is in like, a month."

"It never hurts to be prepared," Marlene says. "And Four would like it." I blush.

"Fine, I'll try it on." I go into the dressing room, and change into it. I have to admit, I do look good. "Fine, you broke me. I'll buy it." I call.

"Cool," Christina calls back. "Show us." I open the door to the room and walk out. "Tris, you look great."

"I'll change, buy it, and then wait for you." I go back and change into my jeans, black combat boots, black tank top, and tan and peach cardigan, and go out. I walk towards the cash register, and spot some cool sunglasses. I buy both things with my black American Express card, and sit on a bench outside the store. After about fifteen minutes they come out.

"Do you guys wanna go see a movie?" Asks Marlene, pointing at the cinema down the hall. "I hear there's a new movie that looks pretty good. It's called The Wonder Child."

Shauna raises her eyebrows. "Um, okay. Why don't we ask the boys to come?"

"Guys," I say. "I can't because I have to babysit Grayson. Caleb has to go to some dork club and Carmen has some shopping, so I have to take him. But, if you guys want, you and the guys could come over to my place and we could watch a different movie." Carmen is our new nanny/cook. Grayson loves her.

"That sounds awesome!" Christina squeals.

"Yeah, I've never seen your house." Says Marlene.

"Sounds fine to me," Shauna shrugs. "I'll text the boys." We walk to my car, and everyone gets in. On the drive to my house, Shauna texts the boys.

I pull into the driveway, and into the garage. We walk into the house, and I give the tour. The last stop is my room, in which Christina stops short.

"Tris! You never told me you had such a cool room!" I guess my room is pretty cool. It's big and rectangular, with windows along the right wall that look on the backyard, along with a door to my small balcony. The windows are window seats. On the left wall, right next to the door to my room, is the door to my big bathroom, on which is a pull up bar that I use regularly. There is a keyboard too. On the far wall is my queen sized black and blue bed and I have plenty of furniture and a chair.

"You guys wanna see my bathroom and closet?" I ask.

"Sure." Christina says. I lead them in. I love my bathroom. It is a soothing blue/green color, with a big shower, a Jacuzzi bath (which Grayson calls a 'chaccuzzi'), and a huge sink and vanity table. A door goes into my walk-in closet. "This is an amazing closet!"

"Yeah. I know." Then the doorbell rings.

Carmen shouts at me in French. _"Votre frère est ici avec Grayson et vous feriez mieux de descendre ici! Nous sommes tous les deux de partir!"_ Then in Spanish. _"No importa, es sólo los amigos. No sea apropiado mientras Grayson está aquí o cuando no lo es!"_

I shout back in French. _"Je sais Carmen, je ne suis pas stupide!"_

_"Je sais, mais ces garçons regarde un peu douteux pour moi!"_

"You're trilingual?" Shauna asks.

"Yes." I run down the stairs with the girls behind me. I open up the door and the boys come in. The girls take them into the living room, but Four stays behind with me. Carmen pats my back and whispers in my ear, "There are guacamole, chips, and cheese in the kitchen. And fruit. Please just watch a movie. I'll be back in an hour. Oh and here's Caleb now. Au revoir." She leaves and Caleb comes down the stairs with Grayson in his arms.

"Here, have fun." He hands Grayson, who is still groggy from his nap, to me.

"Yeah, you have fun at your nerd convention." He narrows his eyes at me.

"It's robotics club."

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye." He walks out the door. I turn to Four.

"Hey!"  
"Hey, who's this?" Four asks.

"Grayson." I smile down at Grayson, who is starting to fall back asleep. "Let's go put in a movie." I walk into the living room, and see that they already put in the third Harry Potter.

After about half the movie, I sneak into the backyard. Our backyard is huge, which is good for Grayson, because it gives him lots of space to run. There's a pool, a tennis court, a basketball court, and a soccer field, along with a patio and a trampoline. I walk over to the big basket by the house that has all kinds of sports equipment in it. I grab a basketball and start to shoot foul shots.

"Hey." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see Four.

"Hi."

"Cool tennis court. Do you play?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "No, I have a tennis court in the backyard of my house and I don't play."

Four smiles. "Yeah. Are you any good?"

"Are you?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Cool," I smile. "Let's play." I take out two racquets, one blue and black and one yellow and black, and toss the yellow and black one at him.

"You're good." I pant after two matches.

"Thanks. So, answer this question, if you may," Four says. "Why is your mom not around?"

"Um, well she is a famous fashion designer, and she is the owner of French Vogue, so she isn't around a lot. She's often in Milan, or somewhere else around the world. But there are two upsides."

"And those are…." Four smiles at me.

"We have a lot of money, and I can travel the world. When I was younger my mom took me everywhere with her. I've seen the sunrise from every continent." Four looks awed.

"I've never been out of the U.S."

"We'll have to change that soon. See, we also have a private jet. Maybe we'll go to Paris. Euro Disney, Versailles, the Louvre, Eiffel Tower, the works. Would you like that?" Four just nods, wide-eyed.

"When would we go?" He asks tentatively, like this is all a joke.

"Well, we have that four day weekend in a week. We could leave on Friday, come back on Monday." That'll be a lot of work for me, but the smile on Four's face makes it all worth it.

**Hope you liked it! Please review with questions, comments, or concerns. Or with whatever you want. Requests are good too. I need some names for boys and girls, so if you want to review with names, go ahead. PM me anytime!**

**REVIEW!**

**~BFB **


	5. Chapter 5

**They are on the plane to Paris. I don't know Christina's last name, so I made it Howser. This is a bad chapter. I had a major bout of writer's block. The next chapter will probably be about when they are in Paris. **

**Thank you, Cass Szumigala, Livy2019, BOOKWORMSRULE02 (LOVE your name), . .11, and Bellamccollum for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **

**Tobias POV **

I look over at Tris, who is asleep in the reclining chair next to mine. She looks adorable in her travelling outfit, a tan sweater, jeans, and Ugg boots. Her head is slumped to the side, and she has her ear buds in. Tris always brings a smile to my face. I hate that she can do that to me, but I love that she distracts me from my fear. She is nice, pretty, giving, and I don't know how to thank her for this trip. _You could always kiss her, _chirps a quiet voice in my head. Why not? No, no, I don't think she likes me back.

I turn to my Macbook Air, on which I'm reading Harry Potter Fanfiction. It is a guilty pleasure of mine, and nobody knows about it, not even Zeke. I am such a nerd really, under the jock covering.

I hear Tris stir, and look up as she rubs her eyes. "Hi." She yawns. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I say, closing my laptop. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess." she shrugs. "I don't sleep super well on airplanes." Then she sits up.

"Okay. So, what are we going to see?" I ask, putting my laptop in my bag.

"Well, I figured today we would go to the Louvre, and then hang out in our hotel room for the night. Tomorrow we'll go to the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame and the Catacombs, and then the next day we'll go to Versailles and then walk around for a bit. On Monday we'll fly home."

"That sounds… amazing."

"Well." Tris looks out the window. "Paris is pretty amazing. But we're going to hit the ground running, because Paris is ten hours ahead."

"I can handle that." On the nights when Marcus beats me I can't sleep, so I'll stay up all night.

"Cool. But you should really sleep right now."

"Yeah I think I will." I close my eyes and recline back in my chair, and drift off.

**Tris POV**

I open up my Macbook Air, into email. I click on Christina's last email to me, and click on reply.

_To: Christina Howser psychobeautyqueen _

_Frm: Tris Prior totallydauntless _

_Subject: Chris, I need…_

_help. Four barely even talked to me on the way here. What is wrong with me? I must be hideous. _

_Tris_

I open my inbox, and see an email from Grayson.

_To: Tris Prior totallydauntless _

_Frm: Grayson Prior gman _

_Subject: HI_

_DEAR TRISSY. I WNT 2 SAY HELO FROM MEE AND KLEB. KLEB SAYS THAT WE R IN QUIT A PRADIKAMENT. WE AKSEDENTALLY GOT IN A FOOD FIT IN THE KITCHIN AND THAIR ARE SPAGETTI ALL OVER THE WALLS. CARMEN SAYS THAT WE R IN BIG BIG TROBLE. CAN U HELP US? KLEB SAID THAT MAYB U CAN BRIB CARMEN. WHAT IS A BRIB? WHERE ARE YOU? ANAWAY I CANT WAYT TO CEE U. I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH! _

_LOV UR FAVRIT BRO_

_GRAYSON :) :) :) _

I smile at Grayson's note. He is such an adorable five-year-old. The reason that he can type so well is because we enrolled him in an early learning program. I reply to Grayson.

_To: Grayson Prior gman _

_Frm: Tris Prior totallydauntless _

_Subject: Re: HI_

_Beastie, _

_I miss you too and thank you for emailing me! Tell Caleb that he doesn't have to bribe Carmen because she is employed to us. He should have known that. A bribe is to persuade someone to act in ones favor, typically with money. Hope that clears it up. Right now I am on the plane to Paris with Four. Do you remember him? I can't wait to see you too. I love you even more than you love me! miss miss miss you! I'll Skype you tonight when it is one in Chicago, okay? I love you! _

_Love,_

_Trissy :D :D _

I finish my email and send it, and close my laptop. The captain announces that we are descending, and I look eagerly out the window. I love seeing France from above. It never gets old. I sit my chair up, and wake up Four, who seems oddly tense, and then I look eagerly out the window.

"Should we practice our French?" He asks. I shrug.

"Sure."

"Okay, _quoi de neuf_?" He asks me what's up.

"_Juste voler dans un avion avec un Four nommé quatre qui je pense est le vertige à cause de la façon dont il est saisissant les accoudoirs en ce moment._" And I say back, Just flying in a plane with a boy named Four who I think is afraid of heights because of the way he is gripping the armrests right now.

"You caught me." He shrugs. Then I open my Macbook one last time to see if I have an email. Yes! Christina wrote me back.

_To: Tris Prior totallydauntless _

_Frm: Christina Howser psychobeautyqueen _

_Subject: Tris you are…_

_right you are completely hideous. Completely. In fact, it's good you're so rich otherwise I wouldn't hang out with you. And along with being hideous, you're actually an idiot too to believe that you're hideous. And that I only hang out with you because of your money. Four's afraid of heights is all. THAT is why he's not talkative. I'm sure you both will be chatting it up in France once you land. If you land. Mwahaha. And BTW, I want to go to Italy this summer. Haha JK. But seriously. You keep emailing me during the trip. _

_Love to all, _

_Chris_

Christina's email gives me confidence, and I know what I'm going to do when we land. I'm going to go to the bathroom.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, have any of you people read The Selection Trilogy? Please review if you have, because I think I'm gonna put up a few one-shots for you. Let me know what you think! And, I was also gonna put up a Harry Potter one-shot. Let me know. And please, review or PM me with questions (I will answer them), comments, suggestions, or ideas, for new fanfics, this fanfic, myself, I don't care. I love those reviews and PMs, so please please please please please review! And if you have tips, I'd love to hear those too! You guys keep me wanting to write, and I always appreciate them. Goodbye my ducklings! REVIEW!**

**~BFB**


End file.
